Twisting the plot Twist : Book 3
by Dylan Conoe
Summary: Après une existence entière à vivre dans la peau d'un loup-garou, Remus sait lorsque la pleine est sur le point d'arriver, donc lorsqu'une potion lui est proposée pour soulager le tout, bien entendu qu'il ne va pas oublier de la prendre. Ou une réécriture du tome trois et suite de Harry Potter si Remus avait prit sa potion et si Peter avait été capturé. -terminé, suite dans Book 4
1. Le baiser du Détraqueur

Petit message d'avertissement concernant ce premier chapitre, la plus part des dialogues ont été copiés du livre 3 de Harry Potter _Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban._ j'ai voulu suivre au mieux le début (juste avant que tout ne tourne à 180° et que ma patte ne soit plus visible dans le texte). Bref.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire de livrer Pettigrew ? » demanda soudain Sirius en risquant un regard vers Harry.

Ils avançaient lentement vers la sortie du tunnel et jusqu'à présent leur avancée avait été silencieuse. Pattenrond en tête, le trio de Remus, Ron et Pettigrew suivant juste derrière. Ils descendaient les escaliers, le professeur Rogue flottant derrière eux tel un spectre, guidé par la baguette que tenait Sirius. Enfin, Harry et Hermione fermaient la marche.

« Vous êtes libre », répondit Harry en prenant garde de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans la première marche

« Oui… mais je suis aussi… je ne sais pas si quelqu'un te l'a jamais dit… mais je suis ton parrain. »

« Oui, je sais », dit Harry très simplement.

Toujours aussi hésitant, Sirius termina sa pensée.

« Tes parents m'ont désigné pour m'occuper de toi si… si jamais quelque chose leur arrivait. » Sirius osa un nouveau regard vers Harry en espérant qu'il comprenne où il voulait en venir. « Bien entendu, je comprendrais très bien que tu-tu veuilles rester chez ta tante et ton oncle », s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter lorsque Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. « Mais… penses-y… lorsque j'aurais été réhabilité… tu sais, si jamais…si jamais tu veux changer de maison… »

« Vous voulez dire… habiter chez vous ? Et quitter les Dursley ? »

Le jeune garçon se heurta la tête contre un morceau de roc qui dépassait du plafond, et aurait faillit tomber si Sirius n'avait pas barré sa route avec son bras.

« Je pensais bien que tu n'accepterais pas », se dépêcha-t-il alors d'ajouter. « Je comprends très bien. Je voulais juste… »

« Vous plaisantez ?! » coupa Harry, dont la voix sonnait particulièrement fort dans ce couloir souterrain. « Bien sûr que je veux quitter les Dursley ! Vous avez une maison ? Quand est-ce que je peux m'y installer ? »

Sirius stoppa net son avancée et se retourna pour regarder Harry dans les yeux, sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de la tête de Rogue qui cognait contre le plafond.

« Tu le veux vraiment ? » s'assura Sirius, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Oui, je veux vraiment ! » confirma Harry avec enthousiasme.

Le visage de Sirius s'étira lentement en un sourire sincère qui tira sa peau fatiguée et qui remplit ses yeux d'un espoir qu'il croyait disparu. Harry avait dit oui, sans aucune hésitation, et sans vouloir lui faire plaisir par souci de politesse. Non, il avait tout simplement accepté et c'est tout ce qu'il suffisait à Sirius pour se sentir à nouveau vivant.

Plus un mot ne se fit entendre, l'esprit de Sirius bien trop occupé à planifier les prochains mois. Il allait pouvoir trouver une maison, reprendre une vie normale et, mieux que tout, il allait enfin pouvoir remplir son rôle de parrain, comme il l'aurait toujours souhaité. Il allait pouvoir prendre soin de Harry et tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à James et Lily. Pas un nuage ne semblait vouloir venir obscurcir son humeur.

« Un geste suspect, Peter, et… », entendit-il Remus menacer au moment où ils sortaient enfin du Saule Cogneur pour arriver dans le parc du château plongé dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Sirius se débrouilla tant bien que mal pour faire sortir Rogue sans lui infliger de nouvelles bosses, et bien qu'il n'ait aucunement mis le coeur à l'ouvrage, il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Il fit ensuite un pas de côté et aida Harry ainsi qu'Hermione à sortir de là, avant d'entendre à nouveau la voix de Remus.

« …nuit… il fait déjà nuit… »

Sirius était prêt à répliquer avec un commentaire très sarcastique, quand il leva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec la pleine lune.

« Rem », appela-t-il une première fois.

« Rem ! » insista-t-il lorsqu'il ne reçu pas de réponse.

« Moony ! » finit-il par crier en lâchant l'emprise qu'il avait sur Rogue, le laissant mollement tomber au sol, dans un mouvement qui rappelait celui d'une poupée de chiffon.

Il se précipita sur son ami et l'attrapa par les épaules.

Lupin tremblait comme une feuille et son regard était planté dans le vide.

« Moony ! Réponds-moi ! Tu as bien pris ta potion ?! »

Lupin ne répondit pas mais eut un petit mouvement de la tête, la faisant basculer de haut en bas avant de se courber en avant et de lâcher un râle de douleur.

C'est tout ce dont Sirius avait besoin pour tourner la tête vers Harry et de crier ses instructions.

« La potion va le calmer, mais je ne veux pas que vous preniez de risques ! Au château… Peter ! » s'écria-t-il lorsqu'il vit le traitre plonger sur la baguette de Remus.

« _Expelliarmus !_ » cria Harry tout aussi vite, et la baguette que Peter tenait en main vola dans les airs avant d'atterrir dans celle du jeune sorcier. « Restez où vous êtes ! » lui ordonna-t-il, mais déjà, le visage de l'homme se rallongeait et sa taille réduisait.

Il ne lui fallu pas plus d'une demi-dizaine de secondes pour retrouver sa forme de rat et partir à toute vitesse vers la forêt interdite, où un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Harry paniqua à l'idée que la seule preuve d'innocence de son parrain ne transplane hors de portée et ce à tout jamais.

Harry tourna un regard désespéré vers Sirius qui voyait lui aussi sa liberté partir à grande vitesse. Néanmoins, il se résigna et leur ordonna de se rendre au château.

« Ne discute pas ! Ton ami est blessé et jamais tu ne le retrouveras au milieu de la nuit. »

Il avait essayé de prendre le ton le plus ferme qu'il puisse, tout en soutenant la forme de Remus qui s'agrippait de plus en plus fort à ses bras.

« Mais… », tenta Harry.

« Pas de mais ! »

« Et vous ? »

« C'est un Animagus ! » pressa Hermione en le tirant par la manche de sa robe.

« Ton amie à raison Harry. Retournez au château pendant que je détourne l'attention du loup. Bien que votre professeur… » moqua-t-il en indiquant Rogue du nez. « … ne soit pas l'homme que j'apprécie le plus, je ne suis pas certain que de le laisser mourir alors que je cherche à prouver mon innocence soit intelligent. »

Les yeux de Harry passèrent rapidement entre son parrain qui semblait s'effondrer sous le poids de son ami et son professeur évanoui au milieu de la grande étendue d'herbe, avant de se décider à aller aider Hermione pour soutenir Ron jusqu'à l'école.

Quand il les vit partir, Sirius aida Remus, dont la forme ressemblait désormais plus à celle d'un grand chien qu'à celui d'un être humain, à se mettre à terre.

Lupin se retrouva à quatre pattes et son visage termina enfin sa transformation, laissant de longues canines transparaitre de sa mâchoire et un pelage grisonnant recouvrir chaque centimètre de sa peau.

Lorsque Sirius entendit le premier grognement de l'animal, il se décida enfin à prendre sa forme canine, priant pour que le loup se souvienne encore de son odeur.

Ses membres avant touchèrent terre et ses sens s'aiguisèrent. L'air avait une odeur bien plus fraiche que l'instant d'avant ; l'odeur de la nuit se mêlait à celle des personnes qui étaient là quelques minutes auparavant. Sa vision s'éclaircit et la nuit ne lui parut plus être un obstacle. Quelque part, cela lui semblait bien plus naturel que sous sa forme humaine.

Il leva finalement le museau vers l'autre animal qui se dressait devant lui et qui était bien plus grand que dans ses souvenirs. Lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, Remus avait toujours été un peu plus grand que son ami et donc, sa forme de loup-garou s'y accordait. Mais à présent qu'ils étaient tous les deux adultes et qu'ils avaient terminé leur croissance, le loup avait gagné tous ses attraits de race dominante.

Sirius baissa la tête et les oreilles avant de s'approcher précautionneusement de Remus. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, ni envoyer le mauvais message. Et il devait détourner son attention de l'être humain encore vivant, couché derrière lui.

Il glapit dans un nouvel espoir d'attirer attention du loup vers lui, et regretta presque que cela ait fonctionné, car les yeux de la bête étaient noirs et dangereux.

Contrairement aux autres lunes, il n'était pas réfugié dans les confins de son bureau, mais il était bel et bien en plein air. Un sentiment de liberté l'avait envahi avant qu'un chien ne se mette en travers de son chemin. S'il voulait partager son territoire, cela n'allait pas se faire aussi facilement. Mais le chien avait baissé la tête et sa queue était rangée entre ses pattes arrière.

Il leva alors le museau, curieux, et renifla l'air pour découvrir ce qui se trouvait face à lui. Il sentit l'humidité de la terre, la moiteur du lac et la noirceur de la forêt, puis vint une odeur très particulière — celle du chien face à lui. C'était un mélange de musc et de quelque chose qu'il reconnaissait comme étant le Padfoot. Le mot faisait étonnement sens dans son esprit et il s'approcha de l'autre animal sans pour autant baisser sa garde.

Les crocs découverts et la queue raide, il s'approcha du chien et lui renifla le crâne avant de faire le tour et de lui renifler l'arrière-train.

Sirius se laissa faire sans glapir, sachant très bien que c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il se fasse accepter de l'autre animal et pour l'emmener loin du jardin de l'école. Il se laissa faire jusqu'à ce que la gueule du loup revienne à sa hauteur et qu'il lui donne un coup de tête amical.

Il l'avait accepté ! Il l'avait reconnu ! Sirius ne put empêcher sa queue de se redresser et de battre les airs. Son ami était toujours là, au fond de lui ! Il aboya donc en sa direction et leva son train arrière dans une position qui décrivait très clairement son envie de jeu. Le loup lui rendit son aboiement et se détourna de lui pour aller vers la forêt.

Il prit un rythme très calme et mesuré qui ne satisfaisait pas Sirius. Lui avait une irrépressible envie de courir et de lui mordre les oreilles. Une voix intérieur lui répétait que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées, mais en même temps, il avait _tellement_ envie de jouer.

Alors il lui courut après et lui sauta dessus.

Le loup ne parvint pas à l'esquiver et roula avec lui dans les herbes qui se faisaient de plus en plus hautes. Il se redressa rapidement, prêt à attaquer le chien, avant de voir le mouvement de sa queue qui battait l'air rapidement. Il voulait jouer, mais le loup n'était plus un louveteau et ne pensait pas que cela soit d'un véritable intérêt. Non : ce qui lui fallait à présent était un bon morceau de chair. Il n'était pas, pour une fois, enfermé entre quatre murs : il voulait se dégourdir les jambes et chasser le premier chevreuil venu. Mais le Padfoot ne semblait pas être du même avis que lui, car à l'instant où il détourna son attention, il aboya et haleta pour faire comprendre ses intentions.

Le loup l'ignora une nouvelle fois avant de se faire renverser et mettre à nouveau à terre par l'autre canidé.

Il se leva et grogna.

Peut-être que Sirius avait un peu trop tenté sa chance, et lorsque le loup revint vers lui, la queue raide et les oreilles à moitié dressées, il se ratatina et plaqua ses oreilles contre sa tête. Oui, peut-être qu'il en avait trop fait et que maintenant il allait le payer. Il aurait dû écouter cette petite voix.

Lorsque le museau du loup se retrouva juste au-dessus de sa tête, Sirius ne pu faire autrement que de fermer les yeux et de se préparer au coup. Mais il ne vint jamais. Alors il ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez-à-nez avec la gueule de l'autre animal qui avait écrasé la partie avant de son corps et mis son train-arrière en l'air, battant l'air de sa queue touffue.

Il avait à présent dans le regard une forme de défi qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre milles : son ami acceptait de jouer avec lui!

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se jeter sur lui et mordre, sans trop forcer, le premier morceau de chair qu'il trouva. Un grognement plaisantin sortit de la gorge du loup et il sut à ce moment-là que la partie était gagnée et qu'il pouvait continuer à mâchouiller tout ce qui lui passerait sous la dent.

Ils roulèrent dans l'herbe cinq bonne minutes avant de se séparer et de se courser à travers bois. Le loup coursa le chien, le rattrapa et lui mordit la peau de la nuque avant que les rôles ne s'inversent. Il fut par contre plus difficile au chien de garder la même cadence que le loup, ce dernier étant bien plus grand et musclé.

Il finit sa course à bout de souffle sans avoir réussi à attraper son compagnon canin. Il se laissa tomber sur la berge du lac où il se trouvait et lâcha un long soupir. Il entendit le loup continuer sa course et se perdre dans la prairie. Paniqué, il se redressa à l'idée de l'avoir laissé s'échapper, mais sa panique retomba lorsqu'il reconnu le son très distinct de sabots.

Ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsqu'il revit apparaitre le loup avec une jeune biche entre les crocs. Il était parti chasser. Il ramena difficilement le corps encore chaud du jeune animal et le déposa devant le chien avant de se pourlécher et d'attaquer la chaire tendre de son abdomen.

Sirius le regarda faire et bien que l'odeur de la viande crue et saignante ne lui retourne l'estomac, il en bavait d'envie. Pattenrond avait été assez délicat pour lui voler un peu de nourriture humaine, mais passer autant de temps sous sa forme animale ne l'avait pas laissé sans séquelles, et qui plus est, en ce moment précis, la nourriture ne manquait pas.

Le loup sembla se rendre compte de la réticence du chien, et leva un regard inquiet vers l'autre animal qui ne lui prêta pas attention. Anxieux aux vues de l'état déjà chétif du chien, il décida de son plein gré d'arracher un morceau de chair et de le lancer devant son compagnon qu'il savait fatigué par la course.

Lorsque le chien détourna la tête comme pour refuser l'offrande, le loup grogna. Ce fut assez pour convaincre l'animal de manger ce qu'on lui donnait.

Sirius n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point il pouvait apprécier le goût de la viande crue. Habituellement, lorsqu'il mangeait sous cette forme, c'étaient des restes que des moldus voulaient bien lui jeter, ou que quelqu'autre sorcière aimable aurait bien voulu lui donner. Mais toujours, il mangeait de la nourriture cuite et humaine. Ici, la viande était encore chaude du sang de l'animal et pourtant, cela ne le rebutait pas.

Lorsqu'enfin il eut terminé de se sustenter, il se laissa retomber mollement dans la poussière, prêt à s'endormir. Mais la température baissa et il se mit à grelotter. Il se mit en boule dans une tentative de se réchauffer mais rien n'y fit, la température continua de baisser. Alors il leva la tête et les vit.

Les Détraqueurs.

Il se mit sur ses gardes et aboya en direction du loup qui semblait prêt à les affronter. Mais son corps n'était pas assez fort pour supporter la moindre attaque. Il prit la décision de courir et d'éloigner les créatures de son ami. Il savait que sous cette forme, Remus ne devrait pas avoir trop de soucis mais il savait aussi que les Détraqueurs pourraient se servir de n'importe quel prétexte pour aspirer le bonheur de tout être vivant.

Il couru le long de la berge avant qu'il ne se sente comme happé, et il ne savait que trop bien ce que ce sentiment signifiait.

Ses forces l'abandonnèrent et son corps reprit forme humaine.

« Sirius ! »

_Non…_ la voix d'Harry venait de résonner dans le néant de la nuit. Il essaya de lui crier de partir, mais déjà ses anciens geôliers essayaient de lui extirper les minces souvenirs de bonheur qu'il avait réussi à acquérir au cours des derniers mois.

« Non », gémit Harry lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur. « Noooooon… S'il-vous-plaît. »

Sirius ne pu se retourner pour le voir mais il l'entendit murmurer quelque chose à travers un murmure, puis enfin, une formule qu'il connaissait.

« _Spero patronum ! Spero patronum ! »_

Brave garçon. Mais c'en était pas assez pour repousser l'armer de Détraqueurs qui semblaient s'être assemblés au-dessus d'eux.

« Spero patronum ! Spero patronum. Non… Non ! Il est innocent… Spero—spero patronum… »

Sirius ne reconnaissait presque plus sa voix, il ne comprenait déjà plus où il se trouvait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait clairement entendre et comprendre étaient les cris de sa mère, les insultes qu'elle lui envoyait à la figure et le coups qu'il recevait. Il eut l'impression qu'Harry lui avait attrapé la main et qu'au loin, un hurlement sourd déchirait la nuit, mais sa vision se brouillait et l'obscurité faisait place au néant.

Il allait mourir ainsi, si proche de son but — c'était pathétique. Pathétique traitre à ton sang, répéta la voix de sa mère.

Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux une dernière fois et une lumière aveuglante perça la noirceur, illuminant l'herbe autour d'eux… Les insultes s'étaient tues, la sensation de froid disparaissait… Quelque chose faisait fuir les Détraqueurs. Il senti la main d'Harry se refermer un peu plus sur son poignet et avant qu'il ne sombre définitivement, il le vit. Caché derrière la lumière éblouissante qui venait de les sauver, Prongs.


	2. Le secret d'Hermione

Sirius se réveilla difficilement. Son corps entier brûlait et gelait en même temps. Ses doigts et ses orteils fourmillaient et il avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait lancé un boulet de canon depuis l'intérieur de son crâne. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où il était ni ce qu'il avait fait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait constater était le sentiment de vide qui s'était emparé de lui. Il se redressa difficilement et lorsque ses paumes touchèrent la pierre froide du sol, la panique le réveilla.

_Non, non,_ il ne pouvait pas être de retour à Azkaban. Il regarda alarmé autour de lui, trop rapidement, au point de se donner la nausée, et fut presque rassuré de se voir enfermé dans ce qui semblait être un bureau. Tout en prenant appuis sur l'une des pierres qui dépassait du mur, il tenta de se lever pour apercevoir où il était contenu, mais ses jambes refusèrent de tenir son poids et retomba lourdement. Au lieu de ça, il décida de prendre en compte tout ce qui l'entonnait pour réussir à déterminer son lieu de captivité.

Des livres empilés au sol, des rouleaux entiers de parchemin déroulés au hasard, une bibliothèque qui paraissait beaucoup trop grande pour le reste de la salle, un petit fauteuil en velours violet brodé d'argent, et un bureau qui aurait pu être celui d'un élève, si Sirius ne savait pas, si Sirius n'avait pas déjà fait un tour dans cette salle lorsqu'il était étudiant à Poudlard. Il se trouvait dans le bureau du professeur Flitwick.

La dernière fois qu'il avait mis les pieds ici, c'était pour faire une heure de colle avec James pour avoir englué la moitié des élèves de Serpentard à leur fauteuil.

« Vous êtes de brillants garçons, pourquoi dépenser votre intellect dans de telles idioties ? » avait radoté le professeur tout au long de leur corvée qui consistait à nettoyer à la main, sans aucune magie, les sièges qu'ils avaient englués.

Sirius rit à ce souvenir avant qu'un autre plus récent ne fasse irruption dans son esprit. James… oui, il avait vu James, mais ce n'était pas possible… il était mort, il avait vu son corps… alors comment ? Qui ? Qui aurait bien pu les sauver ? Ce ne pouvait être Harry… oui il lui ressemblait, mais il se rappelait que le jeune sorcier lui tenait encore le bras lorsque le Patronus fit son apparition. Et Harry n'était qu'un élève de deux ou troisième année, il ne connaissait pas encore ce sortilège. Qui plus est, c'était un cerf qu'il avait vu. Il n'y avait pas de preuve plus accablante que ça. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais vu la forme de son Patronus, qui pouvait en produire un avec cet aspect ?

Incapable de trouver une solution à ce problème, ou du moins, Sirius se massa les tempes. À chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir trouvé une solution, il ne faisait que soulever plus de questions, et il n'était pas en état d'y répondre. Non. Il avait été capturé une nouvelle fois et allait être envoyé en prison… ou pire… Si les Détraqueurs étaient là, ils n'allaient pas se gêner pour terminer la tâche qu'ils avaient tantôt commencé, sur lui et sur Harry.

Cette dernière pensée réveilla en lui un nouveau sentiment de rage. Comment se pouvait-il, que des créatures engagées par le ministère puissent s'en prendre un à jeune garçon ?! À un élève ? Mais ce coup-ci, il avait une réponse. Ces monstres ne cherchaient pas à comprendre, tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était prendre et prendre, et ils lui avaient déjà tellement pris, que lorsque Harry avait fait son apparition, cela devait être du pain béni pour eux.

Harry… si seulement Peter ne s'était pas échappé, si seulement ils en avaient terminé plus tôt avec cet interrogatoire, peut-être qu'à cet instant ils seraient entrain de discuter les détails de leur futur aménagement commun. Peut-être qu'ils auraient pu trouver une maison en campagne, loin de tout. Peut-être qu'ils auraient pu avoir un petit terrain de quidditch pour s'entraîner tout l'été. Il aurait pu lui apprendre les vieux tours que James et lui pratiquaient à la période où lui même vivait avec les Potter. Ils auraient aussi pu adopter un nouvel animal, un chat, en espérant que Pattenrond ne le prenne pas trop mal. Et peut-être qu'au courant de l'été ses amis auraient pu venir visiter leur nouvelle tanière. Il aurait pu rencontrer leurs parents, et peut-être se faire de nouvelles relations. Il aurait pu l'aider dans ses cours et lui apprendre deux ou trois sorts qu'il utilisait sur les Serpentard. Ils auraient pu parler des filles, il aurait pu lui apprendre comment faire pour toutes les avoir à ses pieds. Et ils auraient aussi pu parler de ses parents, de James et de Lily. Il aurait pu lui dire à quel points ils étaient courageux, à quel point ils l'aimaient. Il aurait pu s'excuser à nouveau, s'excuser de ne pas avoir prit le rôle de Gardien du Secret, d'avoir laissé Harry à Hagrid en pensant pouvoir rattraper ce vendu de Peter. Il aurait pu essayer de le réconforter en lui disant que ses parents s'étaient battus bravement et qu'ils auraient voulu que sa vie soit remplie de joie et chance.

Mais maintenant Peter était loin et un destin pire que la mort l'attendait. Il n'aurait pas même la chance de rejoindre James et Lily, pas même la chance d'aller s'excuser auprès d'eux. Il allait à nouveau payer pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, car qui allait le croire ? Ou encore Harry et son amie qui n'étaient que de jeunes adolescents ? Sans parler de Remus. Si Dumbledore avait réussit à lui obtenir une place de professeur, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait faire l'unanimité au près du Magenmagot. Et pour ce qui était du professeur… Rogue… s'il pouvait obtenir sa tête en l'accusant de tout ce qui n'allait pas dans le monde, il n'allait pas s'en priver.

Il se demanda ce que cette tête grasse allait bien pouvoir aller raconter comme conneries pour faire de lui le héros de l'histoire. Il serait capable de tout… et quelque part il ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à lui-même. Il savait ce qu'il lui avait fait subir mais il continuait à rejeter ça sur la faute de l'âge. Il continuait à se dire qu'il n'était qu'un jeune, débile, qui aurait tout fait pour impressionner.

« Pourquoi dépenser votre intellect dans de telles idioties », lui revint la voix du professeur Flitwick.

Ce bon vieux professeur, s'il le voyait aujourd'hui, il aurait très certainement pitié de son état, ou alors il n'oserait pas même lever le regard sur lui, après tout, tout le monde le croyait coupable de la mort des Potter, de Peter et d'une douzaine de moldus.

Il laissa sa tête tomber entre ses genoux plus découragé que jamais. Il aurait besoin d'un miracle pour réussir à se dépêtrer de cette situation…

« … n'en n'ai pas la moindre idée non plus mon bon Cornelius. Mais c'est inespéré ! » fit la voix de Dumbledore de l'autre côté de la porte de la prison momentanée de Sirius.

La porte s'ouvrit et Sirius dû plisser les yeux un instant, ébloui par la lumière du couloir. Entrèrent alors le professeur Dumbledore qui se tenait à côté du ministre de la magie Cornelius Fudge et caché derrière eux, un regard plein de haineux sur la figure, Severus Rogue. En reconnaissant les trois hommes qui entrèrent, Sirius se ratatina dans son coin, son pouls soudainement très élevé.

« Sirius ? » fit la voix enjouée de Dumbledore. « Vous pouvez sortir de votre cachette », ajouta-t-il lorsque ses yeux perçants tombèrent sur lui. « Ne vous en faites pas, nous sommes porteurs de bonnes nouvelles. »

Cette dernière information titilla la curiosité de l'évadé qui leva la tête pour fixer le directeur de l'école, un sourcil levé.

« Cornelius ? » introduit Albus en se tournant vers lui.

Le ministre de la magie fit un pas sur le côté puis tritura son chapeau entre ses doigts. Il fixait un point droit au dessus de Sirius et semblait ne pas trouver ses mots. Il se dandina d'un pied à l'autre avant de décider enfin à prendre la parole.

« Black, aux vues des récents évènements et des nouvelles informations qui m'ont été apportées, je vous disculpe des vos précédentes charges. »

Bien que Sirius ait compris tous les mots qu'il avait employé, il ne comprenait pas ce qui était entrain de se dérouler.

Il passa son regard du ministre à Dumbledore, puis à nouveau sur le ministre, puis une dernière fois sur Dumbledore.

« Pardon ? » dit-il bêtement.

Fudge rouspéta et plaça fermement et maladroitement son chapeau sur son crâne dégarni.

« La capture d'un nouveau suspect dans le cadre de la mort des Potter ainsi que de tous les évènements qui suivirent, vous innocente. Peter Pettigrew a été capturé puis livré aujourd'hui, à onze heure quarante trois minutes, dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. Suite à un interrogatoire poussé, il nous a avoué être celui qui a livré James et Lily Potter à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, pour ensuite se faire passer pour mort en tuant au passage douze modlus. »

Sirius les regarda les yeux ronds, son souffle rapide et ses mains tremblantes, de peur de ne pas pouvoir croire ce qu'il entendait.

« Donc… donc je suis libre ? »

« À quelques formalités presque, oui. » commenta Dumbledore en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever.

Sirius la lui attrapa sans réellement y faire attention. Il était libre. Peter avait été capturé et avait avoué ses crimes… tout était fini. L'émotion lui monta aux yeux et s'il n'avait pas entendu le grognement de dédain de Rogue, peut-être qu'il aurait laissé un larme couler. Mais à la place, il se redressa fièrement, emboitant le pas au directeur lorsque celui-ci l'invita à sortir.

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? » demanda Black lorsqu'ils dépassèrent les escaliers du sixième étage.

« Pettigrew va être mis aux arrêts et jugé pour ses crimes. Si le Mangenmagot est assez clément, ils le laisseront au fond d'une cellule pour le reste de ses jours », dit Dumbledore tout en passant une main dans sa longue barbe. « Ensuite, » reprit-il en voyant que Sirius était sur le point de l'interrompre, « viendra la mise à plat de tous vos crimes. Vous serez disculpé et libéré, je pense, avec les plus plates excuses du ministère qui, je l'espère, essayera de trouver de nouvelles méthodes d'interrogatoire. Pour ce qui est de Harry Potter, » continua-t-il en ralentissant un peu le pas, « parce que je sais que votre prochaine question le concerne, il n'y a rien qui ne l'empêche légalement de vous suivre et de vivre avec vous, mais si tel est le cas, j'aurais deux trois points à discuter avec vous », finit-il avec tout le sérieux du monde.

Sirius hocha la tête et se contenta de descendre le reste des escaliers en silence. Il pouvait sentir le regard haineux que lui lançait Rogue de derrière lui, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il allait être libre et allait pouvoir tenir sa promesse de parrain.

Lorsque l'attention de Sirius revint à la réalité et non pas aux différents plans qu'il allait pouvoir échafauder avec son filleul, il était devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Derrière lui, Rogue murmura quelque chose sur le ton de « je continue à dire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée » et il ne savait étrangement pas de quoi il était question. Il ne se déragea pas de demander ce qu'il se passait car les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent et Dumbledore entra le premier.

« Monsieur le directeur ? » demanda madame Pomfresh en levant les yeux d'Hermione et Harry qui étaient entrain de manger le chocolat qu'elle leur fourrait en bouche.

« Pompom, je suis désolé d'avoir à nouveau à vous déranger, mais serait-il possible d'avoir un instant en compagnie de Miss Granger et du jeune Potter ? J'ai un ami qui souhaiterai prendre de leurs nouvelles. »

Madame Pomfresh n'avait pas l'air tout à fait d'accord avec la requête de son directeur, mais elle ne pu le lui refuser, tout particulièrement lorsqu'il accrocha son sourire le plus plaisant sur son visage.

Elle soupira et leva les bras au ciel au moment où elle s'en retourna dans son bureau.

« Ils me donnent des malades et espèrent de moi des miracles, mais rien n'est possible sans repos », marmonna-t-elle peut-être expressément plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait fallu.

Albus eut un rire amusé avant de faire signe aux deux élèves de se rapprocher, histoire de laisser le pauvre Ron dormir dans son coin.

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi il était question, mais lorsqu'il aperçu Sirius, un large sourire espiègle se dessina sur son visage.

Dumbledore fit ensuite signe à Black d'approcher et lorsqu'il eut salué les deux élève d'un sourire, leur laissa leur intimité.

« Dix minutes », précisa le grand homme. « C'est tout ce que je peux vous accorder pour le moment. »

« Merci », lui dit Sirius du bout des lèvres avant de tourner toute son attention sur son filleul et son amie. « Racontez-moi. Il semblerait que notre bon vieux directeur pense que vous avez des choses intéressantes à me dire. »

Harry tourna un regard excité sur Hermione qui lui donna le feu vert d'un signe de la tête avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

« Rogue… » commença Harry.

« Professeur Rogue », corrigea immédiatement Hermione s'attirant un regard amusé d'une part et haussement d'épaule de l'autre.

« Professeur Rogue », reprit Harry avec une note de sarcasme, « a commencé à raconter au Ministre comment il nous avait trouvé, soit-disant, sous un sortilège de confusion que tu nous aurait jeté. Il lui a dit que nous imaginions que tu étais innocent et que nous t'avons aidé à t'échapper. »

« Mis à part le sort de confusion, tout est juste », commenta Hermione dans un soucis incorrigible du détail.

Harry lui jeta un regard en biais pour lui signifier que son commentaire n'était pas pertinent avant de reprendre. « Bref, il s'est attiré les bonnes faveurs du Ministre Fudge en te capturant et en nous ramenant pour preuve. Avec Hermione, nous avons essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main mais il a juste pensé qu'on délirait encore. Alors le professeur Dumbledore nous a parlé à nous deux en particulier et nous à fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas assez de temps pour parler de tout ça. »

À cet instant, Hermione tira de sous sa robe une longue chaine qui supportait un petit sablier doré. Elle le montra à Sirius qui l'observa minutieusement avant que ses yeux ne s'agrandissent comme deux boules de billard. Son regard passa du Retourneur de Temps à Hermione, puis à Harry et une fois de plus dans le sens inverse.

Hermione hocha la tête timidement tout en faisant signe de garder le silence. Sirius acquiesça et attendit la suite du récit qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

« Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans le hall et grâce aux indices donnés, » fit Harry en ponctuant d'un signe du menton vers la porte à nouveau fermée de l'infirmerie, « nous sommes allés sauver les plumes d'une grosse bestiole, mais on a pas le temps d'en dire plus », se précipita-t-il d'ajouter. « Disons simplement que c'est un bon ami à un ami et qu'on l'a envoyé chez une famille de confiance qui pourra s'en occuper autant de temps qu'il en faudra. C'est maintenant que l'histoire devient intéressante. On est allés se cacher à côté du Saule Cogneur et on a attendu et attendu que nous ressortions tous. Tout se déroulait de la même façon et lorsque P… le rat prit la fuite, il couru dans notre direction. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il transplane pour se sauver mais… »

« Mais il est impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ! » coupa Hermione toute excitée.

« Voilà ! » s'exclama Harry avant de placer ses deux mains devant sa bouche, conscient qu'il avait très certainement parlé trop fort. « Le flop que j'avais entendu, ce n'était pas le rat qui "disparaissait" mais moi qui lui sautait dessus. Hermione s'est dépêchée de le pétrifier, et nous voilà caché aux abords de la forêt avec un rat entre les mains. À ce moment, on court jusqu'aux bord du lac parce que rester là voulait dire être découvert par vous, et on ne pouvait pas encore rentrer parce que ça voulait dire être découvert par nous », résuma Harry aussi précisément que possible, ses yeux rivés sur la pendule. « Plus que trois minutes. Donc, » reprit-il de plus belle « on attend et on voit les Détraqueurs arriver droit sur vous. Professeur Lupin est parti dans les bois alors que tu reprenais… » hésita Harry.

« Une position plus humaine ? » proposa Hermione pour ne pas divulguer haut et fort le secret de l'homme assit en face d'elle.

« Voilà », acquiesça Harry en se mettant un peu plus au bord du lit sur lequel il était posé. « Donc tout se passe comme euh, comme cela devait se passer, sauf que personne n'arrive pour nous sortir de là. »

« Harry… » coupa Sirius le souffle court. « Prongs, James, ton père… »

Mais Harry l'interrompit secouant la tête, un petit sourire complice aux lèvres.

« J'y ai cru moi aussi, mais non. C'était moi ! » s'exclama-t-il plein de fierté. « Je croyais aussi, mais c'était moi. »

« Toi ? » souffla Sirius abasourdit, un air d'admiration sur la figure. « Tu as… mais tu es en quoi, troisième année ?! »

« Professeur Lupin m'a donné des cours privés », s'empressa de compléter le jeune sorcier en lançant un nouveau regard vers l'horloge. « Mais je te raconterais ça une autre fois, là il faut juste que tu saches qu'après ça nous sommes revenus au château et avons laissé Pettigrew dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore avec un mot expliquant toute la situation avant de revenir à minuit moins cinq très précisément devant les portes de l'infirmerie, pour avertir le Professeur Dumbledore que nous lui avions laissé un paquet dans son bureau qui risquait de tout changer. »

Harry eut à peine le temps de terminer son histoire que son parrain se jetait déjà à son cou, dans une embrassade qu'il espérait chaude. Il s'empressa d'ajouter Hermione au tas et à les remercier des dizaines de fois.

« Ce n'est même pas suffisant pour vous exprimer ma gratitude. »

Il tourna ensuite tout son attention sur Harry et prit un air qui se voulait plein d'espoir, mais qui ne pouvait cacher la peur de ce que Sirius allait lui demander. « Harry, maintenant que tout est fini, tu es certain que tu souhaites venir vivre avec moi ? »

« Oui », répondit-il sans hésiter.

« Très bien, mais écoute, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Je dois encore passer par le tribunal pour me faire innocenter, officiellement, et ce n'est pas un environnement sain pour un garçon de ton âge. Je te promets que dès que cette histoire se terminera, et je suis certain qu'avec l'aide de Dumbledore elle se terminera très vite, tu fais tes valises et tu emménage avec moi. »

Harry hocha la tête violemment, les yeux grand ouverts et un large sourire plaqué aux lèvres, sans réussir à trouver quoi répondre à temps, car les dix minutes s'étaient écoulées et Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge et Severus Rogue refirent leur entrée.

« Il est temps maintenant », fit Dumbledore de sa voix douce en chantante. « Je vais être forcé de vous séparer, mais je sais que vous ferez tout pour vite vous retrouver. »

Sirius acquiesça lentement et serra la main que lui tendait Hermione avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux d'Harry et de partir, le coeur léger. C'était la fin d'une dure période, mais une toute nouvelle aventure s'ouvrait à lui, une à laquelle il voulait participer.


	3. Quand Dumbledore parle

Sirius ne connaissait que trop bien les marches qui conduisaient au bureau du directeur. Durant sa scolarité il avait parcouru ce chemin des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, et la majorité du temps c'était accompagné de James. Ils se bousculaient dans les couloirs avant d'arriver devant la grande gargouille et d'attendre qu'on vienne les chercher, ou plus communément, attendre que McGonagall donne le bon mot de passe pour les faire passer à l'intérieur.

Albus et lui avaient salué le Ministre et Rogue il y avait déjà près de dix minutes et depuis Dumbledore n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, se contentant de sourire aussi mystérieusement qu'à l'habitué. Il avait quelque chose en tête, et Sirius se doutait qu'il avait déjà dû préparer le plan A, B, C, jusqu'à Z s'il le fallait, mais qu'il allait tout faire pour que Sirius colle au plan initial.

« Sorbet citron », annonça Albus une fois arrivés devant la grande gargouille qui fit un pas de côté pour dévoiler un escalier en colimaçon.

Dumbledore passa le premier et Sirius suivit silencieusement tout en fixant ses pieds, étonnamment gêné par la situation. Il savait que pour une fois il n'avait rien fait de mal et que tout était en sa faveur, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être embarrassé. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place et se sentiment ne fit qu'empirer lorsqu'il passa la porte du bureau et qu'il se retrouva dans cette salle richement décorée et entretenue, alors que lui était en loques et n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait prit une douche.

« S'il-vous-plaît », lui dit Dumbledore en lui indiquant une chaise d'un geste de la main.

Sirius s'assit en faisant attention à ne pas prendre plus de place qu'il ne fallait et de ne pas salir le velours de l'assise. Il leva ensuite un regard inquisiteur vers le professeur, attendant qu'il prenne la parole et qu'il lui explique plus en détail de quoi il voulait parler.

« De ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Harry souhaite emménager avec vous. »

Sirius acquiesça en silence, attendant la suite de ce qu'il sentait être une longue tirade moralisatrice.

« Il n'y a rien qui ne m'empêche de vous laisser faire. Une fois votre innocence prouvée, la loi sera de votre côté car en temps que parrain du jeune Harry, c'est à vous que revient sa garde. » Il stoppa l'énoncé de ces faits pour regarder par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. « Mais je tiens tout de même à vous avertir. En se sacrifiant, Lily à laissé sur son fils une empreinte de sang qui empêche Voldemort de toucher Harry, c'est donc chez sa tante qu'il sera le plus à l'abri. »

Sirius voulu ouvrir la bouche et rétorquer quelque chose de sarcastique ou même d'un peu pédant, avant de penser à la sécurité de son filleul et de s'aplatir dans son siège.

« Néanmoins, il a été porté à mon attention que le jeune Harry Potter ne se sentait pas chez lui et, de ce que la famille Weasley reporte, il n'y serait pas correctement traité. »

Cela suffit à Black pour se redresser sur le bord de son fauteuil.

« Il est une condition plus qu'importante pour que ce sortilège fasse effet sur Harry, c'est qu'il se sente le bienvenu et puisqu'il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi vivre ailleurs que sur Privet Drive serait d'une quelconque gêne. »

Sirius était prêt à se lever et à exploser de joie, lorsqu'un signe de main de Dumbledore l'interrompit une nouvelle fois.

« Ce que j'essaie de vous faire comprendre, c'est que je tiens à la survie de cet enfant et que pour l'instant le meilleur moyen pour lui de se voir protéger par le sacrifice de sa mère, est de rentrer au près de son sang, et donc, au près de sa tante. En admettant qu'il emménage avec vous, cela voudrait dire une rencontre annuelle avec ladite tante, est-ce que vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ? »

Il intensifia son regard sur Sirius et ponctua sa phrase d'un mouvement de tête pour être certain d'avoir son attention.

« Je veux simplement que vous preniez conscience de la gravité de la situation. Harry n'est pas seulement votre filleul, c'est aussi un jeune garçon en danger, suivit par le ministère et d'autres forces plus actives, pour s'assurer de sa survie. »

La gorge sèche par l'effort, et par le stress subit, Sirius ne pu que hocher la tête de bas en haut. Il savait qu'il s'engouffrait sur un chemin épineux, mais il avait fait une promesse et il continuerait la tenir.

« Bien », fit Albus en se redressant un peu plus dans son siège et en joignant ses deux mains sur son bureau. « Maintenant que vous avez pris conscient de ces détails, abordons la question de l'habitation. Je sais que pour l'instant vous n'avez nul part où vivre et que vous envisagez très certainement déjà de prendre une petite maison avec le reste de fortune qu'on vous a légué, mais j'ai ici une nouvelle condition. » Il croisa les doigts et fixa Sirius dans le blanc des yeux avant de reprendre. « Vous devez emménager dans l'ancienne demeure des Black à Grimmauld Place. »

« Pardon ?! » s'exclama Sirius sans réussir à décoller de son siège. « Vous… vous voulez… quoi ? Non… non ! C'est impossible, tout bonnement impossible ! »

« Sirius calmez-vous », demanda Dumbledore sur un ton égal.

« Non ! Je ne peux… je ne peux pas me calmer ! Je ne retournerais pas là-bas ! »

« Sirius », s'exclama le directeur en captant ainsi son attention. « Je conçoit que cela doive vous paraître impossible, mais il en va de la sécurité du garçon. La résidence Black est sécurisé par de puissants sortilèges ancestraux que nous pouvons améliorer. Je sais ce que cette maison représente pour vous, mais elle peut être aussi synonyme de nouveau départ. Et qui plus est… »

Il se tut un instant pour s'assurer que son interlocuteur entendrait bien les prochains mots qu'il allait prononcer.

« Ce lieu pourrait devenir le quartier général du nouvel Ordre. »

Sirius leva sur lui un regard incrédule, essayant de deviner s'il avait bel et bien compris ce qu'il avait entendu.

« L'Ordre…? Mais… non… » Il s'approcha rapidement du bureau de Dumbledore et le regarda avec une once de peur dans le regard. « Nous, nous l'avons vaincu. Il est mort le soir où il a voulu tuer Harry, ce, ce n'est pas possible. Non, si vous voulez reformer l'Ordre c'est que… Mais il est mort ! » conclu Sirius en serrant les poings

Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible pour lui. Cela dépassait l'entendement. Certes il avait entendu les cris d'autres détenus qui juraient que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était toujours vivant, mais ce n'était que des absurdités prononcées par des esprits malades et fatigués, en aucune manière cela était possible. Pourtant Dumbledore le fixait avec tout le sérieux du monde, voire même avec un peu de pitié.

« J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas le cas. Tous les signes sont là pour laisser entendre qu'en cette nuit fatidique il n'a pas disparu. »

« Mais… » interrompit Sirius sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

Albus lui indiqua à nouveau la chaise d'un simplement hochement de tête et Black s'exécuta automatiquement.

« Dès sa première année dans l'enceinte de l'école, Harry a su nous prouver que nous pouvions nous tromper sur le compte de Voldemort. Deux fois déjà, il a su nous montrer le contraire en affrontant des souvenirs ou des restes de Voldemort qui avaient jusque lors survécus. Je suis déjà en recherche de réponses et de solutions, mais maintenant que votre innocence a été prouvée, j'ai besoin de vous. J'ai besoin que vous gardiez la maison. »

Incrédule et désorienté, Sirius se mit à arpenter la salle. Bien entendu, il souhaitait faire plaisir à son ancien directeur, mais, comment pouvait-il retourner dans cette demeure et se sentir chez lui ? Qui plus est avec Harry. Ne pouvaient-ils pas emménager dans un lieu charmant et calme ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas reprendre l'ancienne maison des Potter ? Godrics Hollow n'était pas si terrible et beaucoup de magie y était déjà présente, est-ce que cela ne pouvait-il pas suffire ?

« Je comprend que cela ne soit pas une demande aisée, mais s'il-vous-plaît, pensez-y très sérieusement. »

Dumbledore se leva de derrière son bureau et en fit le tour pour poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son invité qui commençait à avoir une crise de panique de premier ordre.

En voyant que son geste ne fit qu'aggraver les choses, il prit ses distances et décida d'employer une autre méthode, faisant apparaitre un plateau qui supportait une bouteille de gin, ainsi que des verres. Il en servit deux avant même de demander à Sirius s'il en voulait. Ce dernier accepta la boisson et sans regarder ce dont il était question, se fit le verre cul sec. Bien qu'il eut l'air d'avoir une bonne descente, cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'étouffer lorsque l'alcool lui brûla la gorge.

Amusé, Albus lui tapota le dos avant de vraiment prendre en compte ce qu'il portait. Il était vrai que le garçon s'était évadé de prison et qu'il n'avait certainement pas eut le temps, ni les moyens, de se trouver quelque chose de plus approprié à se mettre sur le dos. Décidé, il fit alors volte face et héla Sirius, l'incitant à le suivre.

« Vous devez mourir de froid dans cette tenue. »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse pour faire sortir une penderie d'un pan de mur, d'un coup de baguette magique. Il ne s'y attarda pas deux minutes avant de sortir une robe verte émeraude, brodée tout du long, de flammes carmin.

« Voilà qui devrait faire l'affaire, mettez-vous ça sur le dos et pas de papotage. »

Sirius savait mieux que de répondre à un ancien professeur, tout particulièrement si celui-ci se trouvait être l'un des plus puissants sorciers de son époque. Il prit donc la robe en silence avant de l'enfiler et de le remercier du bout des lèvres. Ce n'était certes pas son style, mais cela était toujours mieux que les guenilles qu'ils portait juste en dessous.

« Merci… » murmura-t-il une fois de plus en passant distraitement ses main sur le tissus. « Merci… je… qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Si le Mangenmagot ne prenaient pas cette histoire au sérieux, est-ce qu'ils vont me renvoyer à Azkaban ? Je n'y survivrais pas, non, c'est une mauvaise idée, j'aurais dû fuir lorsqu'il en était encore temps. J'aurais dû partir loin et laisser Harry tranquille. »

« Sirius, je peux vous assurer que le Mangenmagot prendra cette histoire très au sérieux. Ils ne se sentiront peut-être pas très à leur aise, sachant qu'ils ont fait une grossière erreur en vous enfermant, mais c'est de ses erreurs que l'on apprend, et peut-être que cette erreur leur permettra de remettre en question le système et leurs moyens de jugement. »

« Je… je… vous avez raison, vous devez avoir raison, mais j'ai peur… la vie ne m'a jamais été clémente. » Il eut un rire amère à cette dernière pensée et se laissa tomber dans la chaise qu'il occupait juste quelques minutes avant. « Grimmauld place… » Il ria à nouveau, doucement, laissant ses épaules tomber un peu plus. « Je m'étais promis de ne plus y remettre un pied. »

Il soupira et se laissa basculer en arrière, les effets de l'alcool combiné à ses émotions ainsi qu'à la viande crue qu'il devait encore avoir dans son estomac, n'aidant pas au sentiment de panique qui s'était réveillé en lui. La salle commençait à valser autour de lui, mais il ferma les yeux et laissa pendre sa tête en arrière.

« Je veux essayer », finit-il par lâcher. « Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable, mais je veux essayer… pour Harry. »

Les images de sa mère le battant prirent à nouveau place dans son esprit alors qu'il prononçait ses mots. Il entendait sa voix aussi clairement que si elle se trouvait à côté de lui, mais il avait dores et déjà vécu cette situation des milliers de fois, en prison. Le seul détail était que là-bas il pouvait se satisfaire de l'idée qu'il ne la reverrait pas, que ce souvenir était lointain et qu'il pouvait être plus fort que cela. Mais à présent, tout changeait. Il allait devoir retrouver cette maison qu'il haïssait et retrouver les souvenirs d'une famille qu'il avait quitté.

Un hurlement brisa le silence de la nuit et ramena Sirius à la réalité. _Remus !_

Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise et manqua de tomber. Il regarda par la fenêtre où le jour menaçait déjà de faire son apparition, puis fixa Dumbledore qui semblait lancer sur lui un regard amusé. Il regarda à nouveau dehors avant de ramener ses yeux sur le vieux sorcier.

« Cette conversation n'est pas terminée », déclara-t-il en se précipitant vers la sortie.

Non, ils devaient encore parler de tellement de détails que sa tête semblait prête à exploser, ou peut-être était-ce le gin, mais pour l'instant il devait retrouver son ami.

Il courut à travers les couloirs, sauta au bas des escaliers, évita le yeux épieurs de Peeves et une fois sortit de la bâtisse, sauta à terre. Il atterrit sur ses quatre pattes et fonça droit sur la forêt où son oreille semblait le conduire. Il huma l'air et décida que sa trajectoire était la bonne. Il fallait qu'il arrive à temps pour l'aider lors de sa transformation. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait encore et, si cette transformation ressemblait en rien à celles dont il avait déjà été témoin durant leur adolescence commune, il allait avoir besoin de quelqu'un.

Il fonça tête baissée, laissant agir ses instincts de chien en lieu et place de sa logique humaine. Il savait qu'il pouvait se faire confiance sur le sujet et il n'allait pas s'en priver, pas lorsque cela voulait dire retrouver et aider Remus.

_Plus vite!_ Criait une voix dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne réussisse à le trouver. Il fallait qu'il le ramène en sécurité avant que le secret qu'il avait déjà réussit à cacher toute une année ne soit divulgué au grand jour.

Un nouveau hurlement et Sirius avança aussi rapidement que possible, en essayant d'oublier ses pauvres membres qui criaient d'agonie. Non, ce n'était pas à lui de se plaindre. Remus avait besoin de lui.

Il le retrouva au milieu des bois, hurlant à la lune qui disparaissait lentement, cachée par les rayons du soleil naissant.

Il aboya pour attirer son attention et le loup vint en sa direction, la tête basse et le pas ralenti par la fatigue. Il n'avait pas l'air dangereux, du moins pas beaucoup plus que lui sous cette apparence de grand chien. Il avait simplement l'air d'un animal en peine qui voulait laisser passer la douleur.

Une patte après l'autre, le chien fit son avancée, tentant de ne pas se faire détester par l'autre animal. Il baissa la tête et lorsqu'enfin il atteint son niveau, plaça sa tête sous la sienne. Il le soutenu ainsi sur quelques pas, avant que la grande bête ne s'effondre de fatigue sur le chien noir qui ne pu faire autrement que de tomber lui aussi.

Sirius lâcha un râle de mécontentement et s'extirpa de sous le loup avant de lui attraper la peau du cou et de le tirer en direction du château.

Il était encore très tôt, il n'y aurait certainement personne sur les pelouses de l'école, mais il devait se dépêcher de le ramener avant que la matinée ne décide de réveiller tout le monde.

Malheureusement le soleil a son programme et personne ne peut aller à son encontre, et certainement pas lorsqu'il décide de rendre forme humaine à un loup-garou précédemment transformé par la lune.

Le pelage laissa lentement place à la chaire et la nuque épaisse du loup à celle fragile d'un être humain. Les efforts de Sirius, sous cette forme, seraient vains il dû alors reprendre ses traits d'homme, d'un homme fatigué certes, avec des cernes qui pouvaient concurrencer celles de son ami à la transformation douloureuse, mais un homme tout de même. Il passa le bras de Remus autour de ses épaules et se mit en marche vers le bâtiment qu'était Poudlard. Son avancée fut facilitée quelques instants plus tard lorsque Remus sortit de sa torpeur et supporta une partie de son poids.

« Sirius ? » demanda-t-il à moitié endormi.

« Où est-ce que je te pousse ? »

Lupin lança un regard étrange vers son ami ; il n'arrivait pas à se décider si c'était une bonne chose ou non qu'il soit encore là, mais il lui répondit tout de même de le conduire à son bureau.

« Défense contre les forces du mal… » murmura-t-il dans sa barbe lorsque Sirius se tourna vers lui pour lui demander plus de précisions.

Il hocha la tête et redoubla d'efforts pour le ramener à l'intérieur de la grande bâtisse, se frayant un chemin par là où ils rencontreraient le moins de gens. Passer près de quatre ans à concevoir une carte magique de ce bâtiment ne se faisait pas sans se souvenir des couloirs les moins empruntés. Il vira à gauche et lorsqu'il s'assura que personne ne sortait de la grande salle, prit le premier escalier en vu.

Ils avaient atteint le bureau de Remus en moins de cinq minutes, remarqua Sirius lorsqu'il ferma la porte derrière eux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir fier de cet exploit, comme s'il avait à nouveau quinze ans et qu'il arpentait les couloirs du château pour éviter le regard inquisiteur des professeurs. Il avait beau être considéré comme l'une des élèves le plus brillants de sa volés, il n'était pas un ange pour autant, et ça, tout le monde le savait.

« Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que… qui… qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? » réussit à demander Lupin hors d'haleine, assis contre l'un de murs de pierre de son bureau, son corps dénudé prit par de violentes secousses.

Tout en s'agenouillant à côté de lui, Sirius retira la robe que Dumbledore lui avait donné et recouvrit Remus de celle-ci.

« Harry. Harry a réussit à mettre la main sur Peter et tout semble s'arranger. » Il s'assit à côté de lui et entama le récit de la nuit, en essayant d'être le plus bref possible. Il lui raconta la forêt, les Détraqueurs, Harry, le bureau de Flitwick, Dumbledore et s'arrêta brusquement, aiguisant l'intérêt de Remus.

« Il… il veut que je retourne à Grimmauld Place… il dit que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus sécurisé pour Harry et que personne ne pensera à le chercher là. »

« Il n'a pas tord… » souffla Remus en se recroquevillant un peu plus sur lui même, le sol de pierre froid sous lui. « Mais je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas y aller. »

Il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix, hormis la fatigue, qui titillait les oreilles de Sirius. D'une étrange manière, il avait l'impression qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose et qu'il n'osait pas. Ou peut-être, qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'il soit là. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas de lui ici.

Cette simple pensée suffit à le tendre et lorsqu'il fit un geste pour se redresser et partir, Remus l'attrapa par la manche.

« Désolé. » fit-il tout simplement sans lever la tête. « Je suis désolé d'avoir jamais douté de toi. Je suis désolé que tu ai souffert inutilement et injustement. Je comprendrais que tu n'ai pas envie de rester avec moi. »

Sirius tomba à genoux devant lui, un rire coincé au fond de la gorge. C'était donc cela, c'était donc pour cela qu'il n'avait pas une seule fois croisé son regard depuis le levé du soleil. Cet homme était idiot.

« Tu sais, » fit Sirius en se laissant tomber lourdement à terre de telle manière qu'il se trouvait à présent face à Remus « j'aurais fait la même chose. Dans mon esprit, Peter était trop faible pour aller chercher un homme de la puissance de Tu-Sais-Qui, et lui vendre cette information. Je me suis dit qu'en le laissant prendre ma place on ne risquerait rien. Et je me suis dit que si vraiment, l'un d'entre nous était un traitre, ça ne pouvait être que toi. Tu es le cerveau de la bande et ton passé de loup-garou collait avec la plus part des backgrounds des autres adorateurs de Tu-Sais-Qui. Ne le prend pas mal, hein, c'est presque un compliment. Non, je te jure ! » ajouta-t-il devant le regard désabusé de Remus. « C'était plus simple de me dire que tu étais le traitre que de me dire que c'est à cause de moi que James est mort, que c'est à cause de moi que Harry se retrouve maintenant sans parents et abandonné à lui-même dans une famille de moldus, qui à ce qu'il paraîtrait, le traite comme… bref », finit-il par soupirer pour ne pas s'énerver plus que de raison.

« Je suis content qu'il veuille partir avec toi », dit Remus après une petite minute de silence, sa voix tellement basse, que Sirius se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas entrain de s'endormir.

Le silence reprit le dessus tout de suite après, laissant les deux compères avec leurs pensées et leurs idées d'un futur peut-être pas si chaotique que cela. Ils dérivèrent chacun de leur côté dans une quiétude confortable lorsque l'estomac de Remus gronda.

Il leva un regard penaud vers son ami qui rit doucement.

« J'ai faim moi aussi. »

À peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'un petit _pop_ se fit entendre, et un elfe de maison aux grands yeux globuleux et au oreilles recouvertes qu'une paire de chaussette dépareillées fit son apparition, un plateau fumant dans les mains.

Sirius se releva à toute vitesse, pas près pour cette vision alors que Remus se redressa un peu plus et recouvrit une épaule nue, qui avait pointé de sous la robe.

« Dobby est venu voir l'homme qui voulait sauver Monsieur Harry Potter des griffes du vieux rat. Dobby voulait remercier Monsieur Black pour son sacrifice et apporter un repas bien chaud à Monsieur Black et Professeur Lupin. » Il posa le plateau aux pieds des deux hommes et leva vers Sirius un regard plein d'admirations. « Dobby est un ami de Monsieur Harry Potter », dit-il fièrement. « Monsieur Harry Potter a sauvé Dobby de ses anciens maîtres et a permis à Dobby de trouver un vrai travail. Dobby est reconnaissant à vie à Monsieur Harry Potter, et Dobby veut tout faire pour aider Monsieur Black. »

Sirius regarda le petit être, incapable d'ingérer toutes les informations qui lui avaient été déballées, à un rythme de parole qu'il ne pensait pas possible d'un elfe de maison. Il papillonna le temps de faire remonter toutes les informations à son cerveau et se réveilla lorsqu'il entendit le petit rire moqueur de son ami.

« Merci ? »

Dobby leva un regard brillant vers lui, le bout de son nez rougissant de satisfaction avant de disparaitre.

Remus ricana dans son coin tout en arrachant un morceau de pain du plateau. Il prit une grande morce et mâcha rapidement.

« Un sacré numéro cet elfe. »

Sirius acquiesça d'un signe de la tête avant de reprendre sa place en face de Remus et de se servir avidement de la purée qu'on leur avait amené.

« La cuisine d'ici n'a pas changé », fit-il avec un soupir de plaisir. Il baissa le regard sur le plateau où vin, purée, pain, pois et viande, dégageaient un fumet gourmand et si nostalgique. « J'ai l'impression d'être de retour à la maison », laissa-t-il enfin échapper.

Remus tapa mollement son pieds contre le sien, comme pour lui dire qu'il était d'accord.

Ils retrouvèrent entre eux un confort facile, comme si ces doutes dernières années n'avaient rien été. Comme si la guerre n'avait jamais eu lieu, comme si toutes ces morts n'avaient eu aucun impact sur eux. Ils étaient à nouveau des ados planifiant leur prochaine farce, discutant des filles qu'ils avaient vu dans la salle commune, ou plus simplement, laissant le silence faire la conversation à leur place.

Ils mangèrent sans rien dire. Remus rit en voyant Sirius s'acharner sur le reste du pain, et lui tendit un verre de vin lorsque ce dernier s'étouffa avec.

« Tu vas t'en mettre de partout », commenta Lupin en s'emmitouflant un peu plus dans la robe qui le couvrait.

Sirius lança un regard désabusé à sa tenue avant de hausser les épaule et de recommencer à manger.

« C'est pas comme si cette tenue me tenait à coeur. »

Remus lui lança des yeux rond avant de se poser, droit comme un I.

« Tu veux que je te rende la robe ? » s'empressa-t-il de commenter, se découvrant déjà à moitié.

« Quoi ?! Non, non, garde-là ! Tu en as plus besoin que moi maintenant. Non, non, t'en fais pas. »

Remus le regarda l'air de dire _tu es certains?_ et Sirius le rassura en balayant ses inquiétudes d'un geste de la main.

« Aucun souci. Vraiment. Dumbledore me l'a passée en insistant pour que je la porte, mais il est de un, plus grand que moi, de deux, ces couleurs ne sont pas pour moi. »

Cette fois-ci, Lupin lança un regard au vêtement qui le recouvrait et prit pour la première fois en compte tous les détails qui s'y trouvaient, et ne put s'empêcher de rire en remarquant les décalage de couleur entre le font et les flammes.

« Ça lui ressemble bien, en effet. »

« J'ai une question, par contre », fit Sirius en s'accroupissant et en se débarrassant des miettes qui s'étaient égarée sur son torse. « Tu sais où je pourrais prendre une douche ? J'ai vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_ besoin de me laver et de sentir autre chose que le chien mouillé. »

« Ça, ça risque d'être difficile », lui répondit Lupin de tout son sérieux. « Ça fait plus de vingt ans que tu sens le chien mouillé, ça va pas être simple de t'en débarrasser en une seule douche. »

« Ha, ha, très drôle », commenta avec ironie son ami en se relevant, sans pour autant cacher l'amusement que ses yeux reflétaient. « Si tu me dis pas, je vais aller me servir de la salle de bain des préfets. Les connaissants, il ne doivent toujours pas avoir changé le mot de passe. »

Malheureusement pour Remus, il ne réussit pas à savoir s'il s'agissait là d'un blague ou non, et paniqua lorsqu'il le vit faire mine de sortir.

« Sirius ! Non. »

Il se leva précipitamment, attrapant de justesse la robe de Dumbledore contre son ventre, avant qu'elle ne finisse à terre.

« Du calme, je plaisantais Moony… ou pas entièrement », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin qui lui valu un regard sévère.

« Nous ne sommes plus des étudiants, et pour le reste de Poudlard tu es encore un fugitif. »

« C'est bon », lui accorda Sirius en s'avouant vaincu et en lui tapotant l'épaule. « J'allais pas vraiment le faire, arrête d'angoisser. Mais tu peux me dire où je peux au moins me rincer de cette crasse ? Puisqu'il semblerait que même avec tous les sorts de Dissimulation du monde je ne sois pas capable de me détacher de mon attendrissante odeur de chien mouillé. »

« Ça n'a rien d'attendrissant », lui répondit le professeur en roulant des yeux. « Mais si tu veux une douche, tu peux prendre ma salle de bain », fini-t-il par lui dire en lui indiquant une porte sur la gauche d'un geste de la tête.

Sirius le remercia d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire espiègle avant de disparaitre par la porte qu'il lui avait indiqué.

La salle de bain était comme le reste du bureau de Lupin, pratique. Il n'y avait rien en trop et tout était minutieusement organisé. Ses potions tue-loup se trouvaient juste à côté de sa brosse à dent et de son rasoir, pour qu'il puisse les avoir en vue à n'importe quel moment. Juste à côté de ça se trouvait son peigne et peut-être un ou deux soin d'hygiène, mais comme toujours, il ne s'encombrait pas de beaucoup. Plus loin, une petite douche carrée qui était fermée d'une porte en verre translucide qui ne devait que laisser passer une forme vague de quiconque se trouvait de l'autre côté. Encore une fois, il pensait à la praticité de la chose plutôt qu'au plaisir de prendre un long bain sans fin.

Remus n'avait finalement pas changé. Bien que l'âge et les traumas se soient gravés dans les rides de son visage, il restait le bon vieux Moony avec qui il avait passé sept longues années dans l'enceinte même de ce bâtiment.

Il se déshabilla rapidement et envoya se tenue de détenue au sol, souhaitant qu'elle disparaisse au plus vite, avant d'entrer dans la petite douche. Il alluma l'eau et laissa la chaleur du jet, rougir lentement sa peau. Il n'avait pas froid, mais il n'avait pas pu ressentir autant de chaleur depuis longtemps, alors il ne se priva pas d'augmenter la chaleur, laissant la buée emplir la salle de bain et embuer le miroir. Il n'en avait rien à faire pour l'instant, tout ce qui importait était la sensation de picotement qui traversait sa chair.

Il finit par mettre sa tête sous le jet et laissa le bruit de l'eau le bercer. Il n'avait envie de penser à rien d'autre qu'au bruit que produisait la douche sur sa tête, le coupant ainsi du reste du monde. Il avait trop peur de se réveiller le lendemain et de se rendre compte que tout ceci n'était qu'un beau rêve. Ou pire, il avait peur de ne jamais se réveiller et qu'il vivait là les derniers instants de délire d'un homme mourant.

Peut-être était-il réellement mort sur le bord de cette rive, peut-être que les Détraqueurs avaient finalement réussi à lui administrer leur baiser et qu'il avait bel et bien vu James sur cette rive. Peut-être qu'il était mort et que cette discussion avec Dumbledore n'avait jamais eu lieu. Peut-être qu'il avait à nouveau faillit à James et Lily en laissant Harry se débrouiller seul dans un monde hostile. Mais la chaleur de l'eau lui faisait dire que toutes ses pensées n'étaient que pure spéculation et qu'il avait réellement trouvé le moyen de s'en sortir. C'est pour cela qu'il augmenta encore la température, quitte à se brûler, au moins il savait qu'il était vivant et que tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans cette interminable nuit était bien réel.

Les vapeurs d'eau finirent par emplir l'habitacle de la douche, rendant chaque respiration de plus en plus difficile, pourtant, Sirius ne voulait pas en sortir, pas tout de suite. Il voulait y rester un peu plus longtemps, même si la tête lui tournait et que ses poumons lui criaient d'arrêter.

Il sortit uniquement lorsqu'il vit un flash blanc et qu'une petite voix dans sa tête, étrangement semblable à celle de Remus, lui signala que cela devenait dangereux.

Lorsque qu'il coupa l'eau, la salle semblait étrangement silencieuse, au point qu'il avait peur de respirer et troubler le calme qui s'était installé autour de lui.

Il plissa les yeux et chercha ses vêtements mais ne fût qu'à moitié surpris de remarquer qu'ils n'étaient plus là. À la place, plié à côté du lavabo, une robe noire au liserait rouge et or qui emplit Sirius d'une nouvelle mélancolie. Une mélancolie qui pointait du doigt tout ce qu'il ne pourrait plus avoir, mais en même temps, elle pointait tout ce qu'il avait déjà eu et cela suffit à ramener un pâle sourire sur son visage.

En mettant le pied hors de la salle de bain, il se sentait comme un homme changé.

« Hey Rem, tu peux y aller si tu veux. »

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

Il fit le tour du bureau et vit son ami, étalé sur le sol, dormant à même la pierre. Cette image plaqua un nouveau sourire sur son visage et il n'eut pas à réfléchir deux secondes avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui et de fermer les yeux quelques instants.


	4. Chouette, une bonne nouvelle

Quelque chose secoua Sirius hors de sa torpeur. Une petite mains qui le secouait doucement, mais de manière assez insistante pour qu'il le remarque. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur le petit visage ridé et affolé de Dobby.

« Monsieur Black doit se réveiller. Monsieur Professeur Lupin aussi doit se réveiller », ajouta-t-il paniqué.

Sirius, pas tout à fait à moitié réveillé fit ce qu'on lui demandait et réveilla le loup-garou endormi à côté de lui.

« Rem. Remus, réveille-toi, on te demande. »

Remus se redressa difficilement, ses cheveux décidant par eux-même de la direction qu'ils voulaient prendre. Il leva un regard intrigué vers l'elfe de maison qui s'agitait face à eux, sautant d'un pied à l'autre en attendant que l'un d'eux lui demande enfin de quoi il était question.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Rogue, Professeur Monsieur Rogue a dit des choses terribles. Professeur Rogue a révélé à tous ses élèves de Serpantard le secret de Professeur Lupin. Professeur Rogue à dit à ses élèves que le Professeur Lupin était un loup-garou et qu'il a passé la nuit dernière en liberté dans les jardins de Poudlard. Maintenant tout le monde à Poudlard commence à en parler. Dobby a pensé qu'il était important que Professeur Lupin et son ami le sache », conclut Dobby en baissant la tête et les oreilles, manquant de déloger les chaussettes qui y étaient accrochées.

Remus soupira lourdement, et se rassit péniblement.

« Merci Dobby, tu peux partir maintenant. »

À peine le _pop_ de sa disparition avait-il terminé de raisonner dans le bureau étonnement silencieux, malgré les différentes créatures présentes, que Sirius était sur ses pieds et grondait, menaçant de sortir de la salle de manière plus que dramatique.

« Sirius ! » le rattrapa de justesse Remus en se couvrant de la robe verte du professeur Dumbledore.

« Je vais lui montrer moi à ce Snivellus. C'est pas parce qu'il est passé pour un idiot au près du Ministre qu'il doit tout rejeter sur toi, ni sur qui que ce soit d'autre. Il… »

« Sirius, calme-toi », pondéra Remus en lui barrant le chemin. « Ça ne servirait à rien. Et ça risquerait d'envenimer la situation et d'attirer inutilement l'attention sur toi. »

« Mais… » essaya d'argumenter Sirius.

« Non… laisse tomber, s'il-te-plaît, ça vaut mieux comme ça pour le moment », l'interrompit Remus en secouant tristement la tête. « Ça vaut mieux comme ça. Je vais plier bagage et y aller. Je dois bien ça à Dumbledore. Je lui ai assez causé de problèmes. »

Sirius lui lança un regard peiné et plein de haine. Il devait se battre, il pouvait se battre un peu plus. Mais il avait l'air tellement fatigué.

« Tu… Tu es certain de ça ? »

Remus hocha la tête tristement et se dirigea précautionneusement vers la salle de bain.

« Comme toujours. Maintenant si tu veux m'aider, tu peux commencer à ranger mes affaires. »

Sirius le regarda partir et soupira lorsqu'il disparut derrière la porte. Qu'est-ce que ce vieux serpent huilé ne ferait pas pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour lui faire payer le moindre malheur, même si c'est pour s'attaquer à Remus qui ne lui a jamais rien fait de mal. Il était prêt à assumer toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait fait subir durant leur scolarité, mais Remus ne lui avait jamais rien fait pour mériter un traitement pareil. Toute cette histoire n'était pas de sa faute et Snivellus le savait.

Néanmoins, il trouva la baguette de Remus et commença à incanter de mémoire ce qu'il pensait utile à la tâche qu'on lui avait demandé. Très rapidement, des pulls, des robes et des chaussettes se mirent à voler dans la salle pour atterrir dans une valise qui s'était ouverte juste à côté de lui. Il observa les vêtements se plier proprement et les livres se mettre en ordre sur le bureau et savoura silencieusement le plaisir de pouvoir à nouveau pratiquer la magie. Cette sensation incroyable de pouvoir à nouveau avoir le contrôle sur sa vie et sur ce quelque chose de si particulier enfoui dans chacune de ses cellules.

Remus ne tarda pas à sortir de la salle de bain, rasé, peigné et habillé, comme si la nouvelle qu'il avait reçu n'avait rien d'inhabituelle. Il alla s'asseoir immédiatement sur sa chaise de bureau et entama la rédaction d'une lettre qu'il fit disparaitre d'un claquement de doigt. Il chercha ensuite à gauche puis à droite, avant de lever le regard sur Sirius. Il sourit en voyant que sa baguette était déjà prise et se contenta de plier manuellement tout ce qu'il pouvait, rangeant aussi tous les cours qu'il avait préparé durant cette année. Lentement mais surement, il fit sa part et bientôt son bureau était vidé.

Ils ne parlèrent pas entre eux, Sirius ayant trop peur de dire une bêtise. Il était prêt à aller défendre ce grand imbécile, mais ils venaient à peine de se réconcilier et cela ne semblait pas être la plus brillante des idée, alors il se taisait et faisait de son mieux pour aider et ranger.

Alors qu'il se tournait vers un énorme bocal contenant un Strangulot qui regardait la scène sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait, des pas lourds résonnèrent dans le corridor. Sirius lança un regard questionneur vers son ami, mais à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche pour lui répondre qu'on cognait à sa porte.

Sans avoir le temps d'inviter la personne à entrer, Hagrid fit son apparition dans le bureau, un air inquiet et presque furieux sur le visage. Il fonça droit sur Remus ce qui permit à Sirius de prendre sa forme canine à l'autre bout de la salle.

« Bucky, mon Bucky ! J'espère qu'vous l'avez pas croqué ! »

Lupin leva vers lui un regard incrédule et papillonna avant de comprendre de quoi il était question.

« Non Hagrid, je n'ai pas touché à une plume de votre Hippogriffe. Qui plus est, vu mon état d'hier, c'est lui qui aurait eut ma peau et pas dans l'autre sens », lui signifia-t-il avec un sourire qu'il espérait rassurant.

« Ha… oui, bien, merci. J'suis désolé d'vous avoir accusé comme ça. Vraiment… » s'excusa Hagrid d'une voix soudainement timide. « C'est juste qu'j'venais d'me dire qu'il était libre et Rogue a claironné un peu partout qu'vous étiez un, un loup-garou donc, j'ai eu peur. »

« Oui Hagrid, ne vous en faites pas. Ma démission est dores et déjà chez le directeur, ainsi plus personne n'aura à s'en faire… cela ne se reproduira pas, » souffla-t-il avec le plus petit des sourire, tout en s'accroupissant pour ramasser sa baguette, que Sirius avait fait tombé lors de sa transformation.

Il essayait de garder la face, pour ne pas montrer à Hagrid à quel point cette nouvelle l'attristait, mais Sirius savait mieux que quiconque à quel point ce type de remarque pouvait faire mal, même après tant d'années, et il se faufila derrière le bureau pour poser la main de Remus sur son crâne poilu. C'était le seul réconfort qu'il pouvait lui apporter pour le moment.

Le sorcier n'eut pas même à baisser le regard vers lui, et il le gratta derrière les oreilles comme pour le remercier de ses efforts.

Ce geste attira l'attention d'Hagrid qui sourit de toutes ses dents en apercevant le grand chien noir.

« Il est beau c't'animal. L'est à vous ? » admira le demi-géant en s'accroupissant pour être à peu près à niveau d'yeux avec ce qu'il pensait être un animal.

« Non, pas tout à fait », rit Lupin en grattant un peu plus fort. « Il s'agit plutôt d'un ami qui vient me rendre visite. »

Il finit par saluer Hagrid qui lui offrit un sourire désolé avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, laissant un Lupin à moitié conscient qu'il continuait à frotter les oreilles de Sirius.

« Les nouvelles voyagent toujours aussi vite dans cette école », finit-il par conclure en se remettant à la tache et en abandonnant la tête du chien qui reprit immédiatement forme humaine.

« Les habitudes ont la vie dure. »

C'est tout ce que réussit à dire Black, de peur de pousser le bouton un peu trop loin ou de dire quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas.

« En parlant d'habitude, » rebondit Remus en ouvrant l'un de ses tiroirs, « je crois qu'il serait plus sage d'avoir un oeil sur qui décide d'entrer dans le bureau, histoire de ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise, du genre quelqu'un qui te découvre ici alors que pour la majorité du monde tu es encore un meurtrier recherché. »

Sirius penchant la tête sur le côté, un sourcil levé, sans comprendre de quoi il parlait, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive le vieux morceau de parchemin qu'il étala sur le bureau. Immédiatement, un sourire éclaircit son visage et il se précipita dessus. Il observa son ami pointer sa baguette au centre de la carte, et lorsqu'il murmura la formule, un frisson d'anticipation le parcourus.

« Comment ? » demanda-t-il du bout des lèvres lorsqu'il vit les dessins familiers de la carte et les noms se balader dans tout le château. « Je pensais qu'on nous l'avait confisquée et qu'on l'aurait détruit ? »

Remus haussa les épaules et observa les noms qui apparaissaient autour de son bureau, se satisfaisant de voir que seul le sien et celui de Sirius apparaissaient.

« Harry l'avait, mais je doute qu'il soit celui qui l'a récupéré des mains de Argus. »

Il donna un coup de baguette dans les airs et une nouvelles valise s'ouvrit où des robes vinrent se suspendre.

« Tu pourras lui demander plus de détails une fois que vous vous serez réunis », compléta-t-il avec un sourire en biais à moitié déformé par sa cicatrice.

Tout ce que pu faire Sirius, fut de hocher la tête et d'observer les petits points se balader au travers du parchemin. La carte qu'il pensait perdue à jamais se trouvait sous ses yeux et tous les souvenirs de cette époque lui revinrent en mémoire comme un ouragan qui lui arrachèrent un rire de nostalgie. Si passer la matinée avec Remus avait réveillé en lui l'adolescent de quinze qu'il avait été, cette vision avait terminé de lui rappeler à quel point il avait aimé être étudiant à Poudlard. Il avait presque oublié ce que cela faisait de rire ou de partager un moment de quiétude avec un ami.

Ils reprirent le rangement tout en regardant de temps à autre ce qu'il se passait sur la carte, le tout résultant en une étrange danse de va-et-viens précipités, et d'éclats de rire qui semblaient avoir été enfouis depuis des lustres, lorsque l'un d'eux repérait un de leurs anciens professeurs. Ils parlaient de la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu et comment Sirius avait terminé en détention avec ledit professeur, ce dernier taquinant son ami sur son précédent titre de préfet. Même si les commentaires étaient fait sur un ton appuyé de taquinerie, cela n'empêchait pas l'autre de rire ou simplement de ricaner.

Leur rythme était plutôt bon et très vite, il n'y avait plus rien à mettre dans les valises, même le Strangulot avait trouvé sa place dans un des sacs très particuliers de Lupin que celui-ci avait décidé de laisser aux bonnes mains d'un futur-remplaçant, ou s'il n'en voulait pas, il s'était assuré que le directeur le remette entre des mains compétentes qui saura quoi en faire.

« Je crois que c'est tout bon », murmura Remus plus à lui-même qu'à son homologue.

Il se pencha une nouvelle fois sur son bureau, s'assurant qu'il n'avait rien oublié, lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur la carte, où le nom de _Harry Potter_ flottait à côté de sa porte.

« Ton filleul vient nous rendre visite », souffla-t-il à l'intention de Sirius, avec un petit amusement dans la voix.

L'instant d'après un petit _toc_ se fit entendre et Remus fit tourner la porte sur ses gongs d'un geste rapide de sa baguette.

« Je t'en pris, » lui indiqua celui qui devait à présent se défaire du titre de professeur.

Harry entra timidement avant que son regard ne tombe sur son parrain. Il lui fit un grand signe de la main et hésita avant de prendre la parole, hésitant pendant un instant à qui il avait le plus besoin de parler en premier. Il finit par se décider, et après avoir laissé les yeux traiter sur Sirius, s'adressa à Remus.

« Hagrid à dit que vous avez démissionné… c'est vrai ? »

« Malheureusement », lui répondit tristement Remus tout en s'asseyant sur son bureau. « Mais c'est pour le mieux. »

« Pour le mieux ? » s'outra Harry en bombant le torse. « Tout ça parce que Rogue… »

« Professeur Rogue », le coupa Lupin avec une forme d'amusement.

« Parce que _professeur_ Rogue », reprit-il amèrement, « n'est pas digne de confiance ? »

Dans son coin, Sirius ricana. Malgré le sérieux de la situation, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir fier de son filleul, ce qui n'aidait pas Remus qui voulait essayer de rester sérieux jusqu'au dernier instant.

« Demain matin à la même heure, les hiboux vont déferler dans le bureau du Directeur, jamais ils ne voudront que quelqu'un comme moi enseigne à leurs enfants. »

« Mais, vous êtes le meilleur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal que nous aillons eu ! » s'agita Harry en battant l'air de ses bras.

Cette fois-ci, Remus sourit avec sincérité, touché par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'est tout ce dont il avait besoin, tout ce pour quoi il avait travaillé tout au long de cette année, la reconnaissance de ses élèves. Qu'ils gardent de lui son enseignement et non pas ce que vont commencer à raconter les gens sur son compte. Et Harry venait de lui annoncer haut et fort qu'il avait réussit.

« Je suis ravi de te l'entendre dire. Malheureusement, cela n'empêchera pas les parents de demander ma démission. Même si tous les étudiants étaient de ton avis, il est très difficile pour certains de se débarrasser des préjugés. Et ceci est encore plus vrai lorsqu'il est question d'adultes. On leur a enseigner une chose toute leur vie et ils l'ont enseigné à leurs enfants, et pour la plus part d'entre eux, un loup-garou n'a pas sa place auprès d'enfants. »

Le jeune garçon ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose, prêt à contredire son professeur, mais les mots lui manquèrent et ses épaules tombèrent.

Son visage et l'humeur qui y était affichée, forcèrent Sirius à faire un grand pas en sa direction. Il se posta juste à côté de lui et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

« C'est pas juste… » marmonna Harry

Le commentaire fit rire les deux plus vieux.

« Elle n'a généralement rien de juste, mais chacun peut agir de son côté pour en faire quelque chose de meilleur », moralisa Lupin en sautant de son bureau pour poser une main amicale sur l'épaule de son élève.

Harry leva une regard attristé vers lui mais n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que Lupin se redressa rapidement et fit le tour de son bureau.

« J'ai faillit oublier ! »

Il se pencha et ouvrit l'un des derniers tiroirs, et en sortit une cape à la texture brillante et indéchiffrable.

« La cape de James », murmura Sirius les yeux grands ouverts.

« Je me disais bien l'avoir reconnu en vous suivant au Saule Cogneur. Elle m'a été rapportée ce matin par une personne de confiance. »

Harry prit la cape de son père et se dépêcha de l'enfouir dans l'une des poches de sa robe.

« Et, » reprit Lupin d'un ton espiègle, « maintenant que je n'ai plus à jouer les professeurs, je peux te rendre ça », lui dit-il en lui tendant la carte des Maraudeurs. « Je suis certain que ton père se retournerait dans sa tombe si je ne te la rend pas. »

« Il serait plus que choqué, oui », ajouta Sirius en observant leurs noms sur la carte.

« Sur ce, » Remus pointa sa baguette sur le morceau de parchemin, « _méfaits accomplis._ »

Aussitôt le sort dit que la carte s'effaça pour ne laisser derrière pas même une tâche d'encre. Elle n'avait maintenant que l'apparence d'un enchevêtrement étrange de parchemins, les uns attachés aux autres de manière plus ou moins droite.

Une main toqua à la porte du bureau de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, Sirius jura et Harry se dépêcha de cacher la dernière évidence de ses sorties nocturnes interdites, avant que Dumbledore ne fasse son entrée.

Il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Lupin et Harry qui le regardaient penaud, ainsi qu'un énorme chien noir qui semblait pétrifié de peur. Il sourit face à cette étrange assemblée avant de faire un quelconque commentaire.

« J'aurais cru entendre Sirius juste à l'instant. »

Et son regard tomba sur le chien avec un air entendu qui força Black à reprendre forme humaine.

« Très impressionnant », admira le directeur face aux talents cachés de son ancien élève. « Je dois avouer que votre surnom fait à présent plus de sens. Padfoot si je me souviens bien ? Oui, c'est bien cela », se rassura le vieux sorcier en voyant la tête coupable que lui renvoya l'Animagus. « Comme quoi ma mémoire ne me fait pas encore défaut. »

Il ricana doucement dans sa barbe, avant que ses yeux rieurs ne se posent sur Lupin. Il reprit tout son sérieux et s'adressa à lui avec une voix grave et, peut-être un peu, peinée.

« Votre fiacre est là. »

Soudain ramené à la réalité, Lupin tourna les yeux vers son ami et lui fit un signe de la tête, indiquant la sortie. Sans qu'il n'ai besoin de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il salua Harry et Dumbledore, puis fit léviter ses affaires devant lui et sortit.

« Écoute Harry, je vais devoir m'absenter pendant un moment, histoire de remettre toutes mes affaires en ordres. J'irai habiter chez Remus pendant quelques temps donc n'hésites pas à m'envoyer des lettres. Je te promet que dès que toute cette histoire sera réglée, je viendrais te chercher au plus vite. Jusque là, promets-moi que tu ne te mettra pas trop en danger. »

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête. Un sourire lui traversait le visage, et si Sirius s'attardait un peu plus sur ses yeux il aurait vu que les larmes commençaient à s'y emmagasiner. Mais il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder plus longtemps, de peur de tomber lui aussi dans le piège de la sentimentalité. Il se contenta simplement de lui taper affectueusement le menton.

En se redressant, il tomba sur Dumbledore et la discussion qu'ils avaient eu quelques heures plus tôt lui revint en tête. Il n'était pas encore entièrement convaincu que sa solution soit la bonne, mais il n'était aucunement en condition d'en discuter maintenant. Il lui fit alors ses adieux et lui dit qu'il saurait où le trouver s'il avait besoin de parler de quoique ce soit.

C'est sous sa forme canine qu'il retrouva Remus qui l'attendait quelques pas plus loin. Ce dernier, sourit lorsqu'il le vit arriver et fit avancer ses bagages jusqu'au fiacre conduit par un Sombral qu'on lui avait appelé. Il les fit voler jusqu'à l'arrière de la carriole avant d'ouvrir et de laisser passer le gros chien noir qui l'accompagnait.

Ainsi, ils étaient partis.

« Merci. »

« De quoi ? » s'étonna Remus en retournant son attention sur Sirius.

« De bien vouloir m'accueillir. »

Remus haussa les épaules et tourna la tête vers l'extérieur, appréciant une dernière fois la vue des jardins de Poudlard. « Ce n'est rien. »

Du coin de l'oeil, Sirius le vit soupirer et il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce à quoi il pensait. Aucun d'eux ne pensait avoir la chance de revenir en ce lieu plein d'insouciance. Ils pensaient tous deux avoir quitté l'école pour de bon et que tout ceci resterait derrière eux, mais par une sorte de chance étrange, ou un par un détour biscornue de leur destinée, ils étaient à nouveau tous les deux dans une charrette tiré par un animal que la moitié du monde sorcier ne peut pas même apercevoir et ils quittaient Poudlard avec le sentiment qu'ils ne pourraient jamais plus revenir en arrière.

Leur vie d'étudiant était loin derrière et il semblerait qu'aucun d'eux n'ai d'avenir en temps que professeur dans cet établissement, du moins, pas temps que les aprioris les concernant continueraient à faire écho dans le monde sorcier.

Ils arrivèrent en gare bien avant le départ du train, bien avant que tout autre sorcier du village ne débarque sur le quai, laissant l'opportunité à Remus de fermer les yeux quelques instant, alors qu'un énorme chien noir veillait sur son sommeil, prêt à le réveiller si jamais il ratait le bruit infernal de la locomotive.

Et lorsque cette dernière arriva, ledit chien ne put s'empêcher de battre les airs avec sa queue, heureux d'avoir une fois de plus la chance de faire le parcours qui avait bercé son adolescence. Bien que les premiers retour de l'école aient été les pires de sa vie, lui donnant envie de passer ses vacances d'été au sein même de Poudlard, les derniers étaient bien plus joyeux, car il retournait avec son meilleur ami dans une famille qui le considérait comme un des leurs. Il n'avait plus besoin de se cacher ni de jouer un rôle qui n'était pas le sien. Il n'était l'hériter de rien et n'avait pas à redouter les coups pour un oui ou pour un non.

Une fois à bord, la drôle de compagnie prit place dans un des compartiments. Ils auraient pu descendre les stores et bloquer la vue à quiconque souhaiter regarder à l'intérieur, mais l'un comme l'autre piquait du nez, alors ils optèrent pour la solution du professeur et son chien, qui se fit virer de la banquette lors de l'arrivée de la dame au chariot. Sirius était descendu sans faire d'histoire, avant d'y remonter à l'instant ou la porte se referma sur elle.

Le reste du voyage fut calme, la plus part du train étant particulièrement vide. Ils se retrouvèrent à King's Cross en après-midi et après avoir soufflé l'adresse du Chaudron Baveur au Magicobus, Remus prit les rennes et guida le reste du chemin. Très peu de gens relevèrent le fait qu'il était suivit par ce qui semblait être un chien errant, et c'en était pour le mieux, le sorcier ayant bien mieux à faire qu'à leur demander de s'occuper de leurs affaires.

Après avoir passé le Chemin de Traverse, Remus prit à droite, puis à gauche, se faufilant à travers les enseignes d'un pas certain et maître. Il prit ensuite une grande avenue qui traversait la moitié du village, avant de partir sur des chemins plus escarpés et bien moins pratiqués. Les bâtiments passèrent de colorés et vivants à ternes et peut-être un peu abandonné. Les gens ne paraissaient pourtant pas moins fréquentables. Ils avaient toujours le sourire aux lèvres, tout particulièrement face à Remus, et toujours prêt à lui souhaiter le bonjour.

Les deux compères ne tardèrent pas à entrer par une petite porte tordue d'un petit immeuble gris et de monter tous les escaliers qui menaient à l'appartement de Remus, qui se trouvait sous les combles.

« C'est pas grand chose, mais je suis sûr qu'on réussira à s'arranger », se dépêcha de dire l'ancien professeur une fois que la porte se fut refermée sur eux.

« C'est plus que parfait, ne t'en fais pas », le rassura immédiatement son ami en observant les hautes voutes de bois qui soutenaient le toit. « Tout est toujours mieux que Grimmauld Place, je peux te l'assurer. »

Remus sourit tout en en haussant un sourcil, pas entièrement d'accord avec ce que son ami essayait de lui faire avaler. Mais il ne releva pas et se contenta de lui faire faire le tour du propriétaire.

En cinq minute, le tour était bouclé et Remus était entrain d'expliquer à Sirius où il pourrait trouver les différents ustensiles de cuisine.

« Tu es prêt à me laisser toucher à ta cuisine ? » lui fit-il en moquant sa surprise.

« Je m'attends surtout à ce que tu cuisines tous les jours oui, » enchérit le propriétaire des lieux. « Je me souviens d'une Madame Potter qui ne pouvait pas se passer de ton aider lorsqu'il était question de préparer le repas. »

« C'est parce qu'elle me laissait goûter à tous les plats en échange de ragots sur Madame Guills et son obsession profonde pour les navets », rétorqua Sirius en croisant les bras. « Qu'est-ce que tu as à m'offrir ? »

« Je te loge », lui fit très simplement Remus en le regardant droit dans les yeux, un air de défi sur la figure.

« Je… » hésita Sirius, trébuchant sur ses mots. « Touché. »

Bien sûr les Potter aussi le logeaient, mais contrairement à eux, Lupin n'en avait pas les moyens. Il aurait très bien pu le laisser sur le parvis de l'école, mais à la place il l'avait invité à le suivre, sans avoir à discuter de quoi que ce soit.

Satisfait de cette victoire, Remus fit demi-tour et se laissa tomber dans le canapé qui côtoyait la cuisine, tout en lâchant un râle de contentement. Le canapé, lui, grinça sous son poids et un nuage de poussière s'en échappa, manquant de faire tousser Remus s'il n'avait pas l'habitude que cela arrive à chaque fois.

La soirée venait à peine de commencer lorsque quelque chose toqua au vélux. La fenêtre s'ouvrit sur un geste de la baguette du loup-garou et deux hiboux Grand Duc firent leur entrée pour se poser devant Sirius. Les deux animaux firent tout leur possible pour être le premier à donner son courrier, allant même jusqu'à picorer les doigts de Sirius lorsque celui-ci essaya de prendre la lettre attachée à la patte de l'autre.

Outré, l'autre hiboux voulu becter la tête de son rival, avant que Sirius ne grogne _littéralement_, et ne force les deux volatils à s'immobiliser. De l'autre côté de la salle, Remus ricana.

« Voilà ! Vous pouvez déguerpir », râla Black en ouvrant la lettre qu'on lui avait envoyé, plutôt que de s'arrêter d'abord sur ce qui semblait être l'édition du soir de _La Gazette du Sorcier_.

_Cher Mr Black_

_Ce courrier vous est adressé car votre culpabilité dans les affaires __**Potter**__ ainsi que __**Pettigrew**__ a été remise en compte suite à la capture du prétendu mort __**Peter Pettigrew. **_

_Vous êtes par la présente invité à vous rendre à votre audience de relâchement le 18 avril prochain à quinze heures précises. Votre baguette ainsi que vos droits vous seront alors restitués. _

_En vous souhaitant une agréable soirée_

_Blythe Taggart_

_Département de la justice magique_

_Ministère de la Magie_

Il se dépêcha alors de lire la Gazette que quelqu'un souhaitait absolument partager avec lui. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir son nom et son portrait de fin d'études, étendu sur la première page.

_Sirius Back innocent ?_

_Le Magenmagot et le Ministère se seraient trompés ?_

_Qui ne connait pas la noire et perfide histoire de Sirius Black, qui après avoir trahit ses meilleurs amis, James et Lily Potter, s'en est allé tuer un autre de ses anciens compagnons de classe, Peter Pettigrew ? _

_Il y a six mois, les journaux étaient bombardés par la nouvelle de l'évasion de Black de la prison d'Azkaban. Les niveaux de sécurité avaient été augmentés et Poudlard était sous surveillance constante des Détraqueurs, la rumeur étant que Black souhaitait terminer son travail en achevant le jeune Harry Potter._

_Mais il semblerait que la réalité soit autre. Après une jugement à la va-vitre et une mauvaise mise en évidence des preuves, Sirius Black avait été condamné à perpétuité, alors que le coupable ne serait autre que Peter Pettigrew._

_Les détails de l'histoire ne sont pas encore publics, mais il semblerait que Pettigrew aurait mis en scène sa propre mort en assassinant au passage une douzaine de moldus pour rendre son histoire d'autant plus crédible. Ce dernier aurait été capturé dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard. Personne ne sait encore ce qu'il y faisait ni comment il a vécu douze ans comme un homme morte._

_Peut-être était il à la recherche d'un moyen d'en finir avec Harry Potter ? Ou bien en lisant la nouvelle de l'évasion de Black, a-t-il essayé de se mettre le jeune Potter dans la poche ? Car rappelons-le, Sirius Black reste après tout le parrain de Harry Potter. Certains diront que cela n'a aucune importance et que Black n'aurait jamais pu convaincre le garçon de son innocence, mais pour un adolescent qui n'a jamais connu de véritable faille, il aurait été très simple d'influencer son esprit fragile. _

« Quoi ?! » s'outra Sirius sans même prendre la peine de terminer la lecture de l'article « Qui est… cette Rita Skeeter pour se permettre d'écrire ces… ce torchon ? Ces conneries ?! »

Remus se releva du canapé et en deux enjambée était face à lui. Il lui prit le journal des mains et soupira nonchalamment.

« C'est sa spécialité », finit-il de dire après avoir rapidement parcouru l'article. « Elle a le don de plaire aux commères et ne fait que très rarement attention à la sensibilité de ses sujets si cela veut dire faire parler d'elle. » Il haussa les épaules et retourna s'asseoir. « Mais au moins elle a entendu parler de ton affaire, ce qui est plutôt bon signe, non ? »

Soupirant lourdement, Sirius se laissa tomber en arrière.

« Je suppose », dit-il au plafond. « C'est pas pour autant que je vais me trainer jusqu'au ministère comme ça. »

« Tu ne penses pas qu'un chien entrant dans le Ministère de la Magie serait suspicieux ? » lui demanda Remus qui avait très simplement deviné où il voulait en venir.

« Pas si tu viens avec moi », lui fit Sirius en se tournant sur le côté pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Dans son canapé, Remus le fixa incrédule avant de se mettre à ricaner doucement et à secouer la tête. Il n'avait définitivement pas changé, et quelque part cela le rassurait.


End file.
